Neverland
by Lifheith
Summary: Porque en Yomogi, no sólo se cuidan niños pequeños. Fujibato.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes y situaciones concernientes a _Kobato (kari) y Kobato._,son propiedad intelectual del grupo japonés CLAMP. Los derechos de edición y distribución recaen en _Shogakukan (Kobato (kari)_ y _Kadokawa Shouten (Kobato.)_, siendo publicada las mismas en _Monthly Sunday Gene X (Kobato (kari) _y en la _Newtype (Kobato.)_ de tirada mensual.

**Rating**: K.

**Pairing/Character**: Kiyokazu Fujimoto/Hanato Kobato unilateral. Okiura Sayaka POV'S.

**Summary:** porque Yomogi no sólo es una guarderia para niños pequeños.

**N/A:** una parida que se me ocurrió para cortar un poco el rollo _angust_ que está poblando _Kobato_ últimamente. No me jode, pero bueno, nunca está de más gastarse unas risas a costa de ellos, de vez en cuando.

También hice esto porque noto que casi todo recae en Kobato y en el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos. Comprendo que Fujimoto-san es algo complicado, pero ¡démosle un poco de caña a él también, que viene siendo su turno ahora!

Una última cosa antes de retirarme: pudo perdón por el OoC en Fujimoto en lo concerniente a Toshihiko, pero era necesario para captar la ironía general del oneshot.

Ahora sí, hasta lué y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.

_Neverland: _haciendo referencia directa a la tierra en la cual los niños nunca crecen.

* * *

**«Neverland»**

_Capítulo único_

_by Lifheith_

«_Guarderia Yomogi_» rezaba un cartel colocado en la entrada del lugar, justo al lado de donde se encontraba Sayaka-sensei barriendo las hojas secas del otoño con una sonrisa cálida; la misma que se amplió cuando giró para poder contemplar a los niños que corrían de un lado a otro —tan ruidosos como siempre—, mientras arrastraban a Kobato en medio de su juego de la _Gallinita Ciega. _

La pobre chica tenía los ojos vendados y los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, girando nerviosamente de un lado a otro palpando el aire en busca de los niños. Los llamaba entre nerviosos y alegres gritos, proclamando que se esforzaría muchoen cogerlos a cada uno, a lo que respondían con risitas y advertencias sobre que tuviera cuidado en no caerse, concientes de que su torpeza estaría potenciada al no poder ver lo que tenía delante.

Menos mal que no traía a Ioryogi-san en ese momento.

Dió dos pasos en falso, abrazando el aire cada vez que los niños de le escurrían por la espalda o se desvanecían. Hizo mohines obstinados al no estar haciendo gran cosa, aumentando su determinación cuando en una de esas, chocó de frente con Fujimoto. Bufó molesto por la interferencia, levantando una ceja ante la ocurrencia de tener a semejante patosa con uno de sus sentidos reducidos —al que parecía, le daba poco uso, junto al del equilibrio. Optó por pasar del asunto, dándole un empujoncito en la frente para hacerla espabilar y bordearla, llamándola «torpe molestia» en el ínterin. Obviamente, la chica infló los cachetes, tragándose el disgusto para salir corriendo en su impulsividad. Como era de era de esperarse, acabó redondita en el suelo al tropezar con sus propios pies tratando de dar un giro completo para sorprender a los niños que corrían a su alrededor.

Sayaka-sensei levantó los hombros y se encogió sobre sí misma, sonriendo en condolencia a las lamentaciones de dolor de su asistente, la cual se sobaba la cabeza de forma bastante cómica, rodeada de los niños que le preguntaban si estaba bien. Uno de ellos —Toshihiko-kun puntualmente—, se le acercó para tenderle un pañuelo para que limpiara las lagrimitas que se le asomaban en los ojos, sonrojándose hasta el cuello cuando la chica le agradeció con una sonrisa radiante.

Mientras Toshihiko bajaba la cabeza y se rascaba la nuca muy apenado, la maestra pudo distinguir la figura de Fujimoto que se asomaba para ver que pasaba, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, tal vez molesto por el escándalo que siempre se montaba cuando a la cría de Kobato le pasaba algo. Alguno de los niños fueron a rodearlo; llamándolo y contándole en coros desparejos lo que había pasado. Él sólo asentía con la atención centrada en la chica que seguía inmersa en una pequeña plática con el niño, que ya le estaba teniendo la mano —más rojo que antes— para ayudarla a levantarse, por muy inútil que fuese.

Y ahí fue cuando Sayaka-sensei soltó una risita, divertida al ver que su protegido no lo resistió más e hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Torpe! Si no vas ayudar, vete a dormir la siesta.—Se giró como si estuviera más ofendido que enojado, dedicándole una helada mirada al pobre de Toshihiko antes de irse. Los demás niños se encogieron en solidaridad, haciendo espacio para dejar pasar a su gruñón maestro.

—¡_Moooouuuu_, Fujimoto-san, eres tan cruel! No soy torpe—reaccionó al segundo Kobato, agachándose para asegurarse de que su alumno todavía estuviese vivo, dado lo rígido que estaba—. ¡Y no tenías que ser tan malo con Toshihiko-kun!

—¡Kiyokasu-sensei da miedo!—gritaron los niños en seguidilla, provocando más risitas de su maestra por la reacción de su protegido.

Cuando quería, Fujimoto podía ser tan infantil como un niño, sobretodo cuando de Kobato se refería: siempre regañándola; siempre mostrándose molesto para no demostrar que se preocupaba; siempre metiéndose con ella para llamar su atención. Y ahora, la celaba de un crío que mostraba un cariño desmedido por la despistada paloma. Si lo decía en voz alta, sabía que lo negaría muy avergonzado. Justo como un niño que molesta a la chica que le gusta.

Divertida por sus reflexiones, acabó de barrer, dejando la escoba de lado para aplaudir y acercarse al grupito congregado en las escaleras llamando su atención, invitándolos a todos al interior para cantar y jugar juntos toda la tarde.

Porque en Yomogi no sólo se cuidaban niños pequeños.

O al menos ese fue el último pensamiento de Sayaka-sensei cuando miró a Kobato enfuruñada con Fujimoto por estar criticando sus dibujos.


End file.
